Muse
by shiftershinobigirl
Summary: His haunted voice stopped me.My eyes welled up at the lyrics.This was my song.The one I wrote for him.I knew what this meant and knew I coudnt leave now.I turned back and ran to him, pulling him into my arms."I lov-"He stopped me with kiss."Good."
1. Last free day

The setting sun settled into the distance, right between the Gods mountains. My hair flew carelessly around me, ticking my face and getting into my eyes, making it hard to see. I sighed, hoping for a bigger time period, not wanting to face the inevitable task of going to school tomorrow.

Finally fed up, I scowled, pulling my honey colored hair into a sloppy ponytail, hoping if I dressed the part, then my new classmates would think of me as lazy and would not think to come anywhere near me.

This school was probably one of the best schools out there, yet no body was willing to send their precious children to a school full of terrible children. The only reason why I was going here wasn't because I was terrible. Well…never mind. I am pretty terrible, I'll admit that but that wasn't the reason. The reason was because of the amazing Fine Art's program they had. They were known for their amazing singers, instrument players, and for their very talented artists. I'm not much of a singer, and I can only play a little bass guitar, but I'm pretty damn sure my art is one of the best. I'm known for my variety, abstract to anime, it doesn't matter. It's strange really. I mean, my entire family, save for my father and my older sister, not one of them can carry a tune, let alone play an instrument. They cant draw either! If you have ever seen my twin brother try to draw it'd probably make you cry a little. I snorted quietly to myself.

I sighed and climbed over to the edge of the building. Sitting down I swung myself onto my belly and slowly climbed down, my feet firmly hitting the metal of the fire escape. I shoved my hands into my pockets and slowly made my way towards the bottom, hoping to drag out time a little more.

In the distance, dogs barked and cars honked and made funny noises.

If I had a car It'd be a Jaguar. Just saying. I grinned to myself and jumped onto the two twisted tree branches next to my window. I've had many falls, so now I know how to jump onto the tree without breaking anything. The harder part was jumping onto my window sill. I stretched my body out, my hands gripping the sill and my legs bunched onto the tree branches. Kicking off, I pulled my body into the room. Immediately catching my self, I did a shoulder roll as a precaution, so I wouldn't hurt my back.

Realizing how late it was I hurriedly shut my window and ran to my bed, deciding on taking a shower in the morning. I stared at the ceiling till finally, sleep took over me.


	2. Idiots and Lipstick

I woke with a start as my alarm clock blared 'Americas Suit hearts' By Fallout Boy. Mumbling, I pulled myself towards the shower and stripped. Sighing, I got into the warm water, rolling my shoulders as I went in. Pulling my hair out of its ponytail, I silently lathered Orange scented shampoo and conditioner. Rising it of quickly, I washed my body with my Twilight dark woods body wash and got out. I quickly did the other morning routine things, like putting on lotion and brushing my hair and teeth. Afterward's I applied my eye liner and mascara before looking down at my lips. 'Hmmm….forget lipstick, I'm sticking with chap stick….Do I even _own_ lipstick?' I shrugged before walking out into my room again, clad in my purple and blue towel.

Heading towards the medium sized closet, I pulled out my favorite pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a dark green shirt with the words 'I'm not _a _bitch, I'm a _The_ Bitch' written in black cursive writing. I quickly threw on the essentials and then threw on the clothes I picked out. Shoving my feet into my new black and white converse, I looked at the clock next to my bed. 7:45 it read. 'Hmmmm…only 25 minutes left till hell begins..' I grumbled and quickly got up, knowing that to get to the classroom early I'd need to leave in 5 minutes or so. Hey, I'm not a nerd, I just want a good seat near a window or something. Snagging my black hoodie, my red backpack and my grey-blue ipod nano, I left the room, heading towards the stairs before my twin brother, Akito ran towards me blindly, making us both plummet towards the last step.

Groaning, I slowly got up, shooting my brother a nasty look.

"Hahaha…sorry Emiko…" Akito grinned broadly and shoved himself off the ground. I grunted and looked at the clock. 7: 50. Damn it! I growled and ran towards the garage, ripping the door open before jumping on the motor-scooter. Akito quickly ran in and opened the door for me, my head just barely missing the metal as I ducked my head.


	3. 20 questions

On the way to school a black truck pulled up next to me, and the window rolled down. A boy with black hair and crazy purple eyes ducked his head out and smiled at me. "On your way to Konaha high? I can lead you there if you want." Outside I was frowning but on the inside I was grinning. " Sure. Lead the way, boy." The purple eyed dude smirked and replied "The names Ikkaku, miss moped." The window rolled up and the truck drive away. Smirking at the trucks back, I silently followed.

As we pulled up I hurriedly throw my helmet off and tried messing with the lock. Ikkaku slammed the door and quickly grabbed my hand and forcing me to run with him towards the school. "Hey!" I shouted as I looked back at my motto-scooter on its side. "Your brother will get it!" he smirked. I gaped at him openly.

"..My brother? How do you kno-"

" I'm your new neighbor, hon." He grinned. Blushing lightly because of the comment I grumbled.

" Here.. All new transfers have the same class, so I can lead you around later but for now, its show time." Before I can ask any questions he pushed me through a doorway. Seeing all the new faces I swallowed.

A woman with curly black hair and ringed red eyes smiled at me before turning towards the class. "Here's our new student kids. Please let her introduce herself, and oh, Emiko, your seats over there next to Naruto. Naruto, raise your hand please." A hyper-looking blond with whiskers on his cheeks waved his hand like a goon. Silently sweat dropping I waved a bit. Turning back to the rest of the class I sighed. " My names Emiko Henshin, I'm barely seventeen, my likes are something you don't need to know and my dislikes are something you most _certainly_ don't need to know. Um….that's it I guess…any questions?" Three people raised their hands. Nodding towards a pink haired girl with a pretty face, I smiled a bit.

"Um…no offense but is your eye color real? I mean I've never seen such green eyes…" Blinking in surprise, I chuckled and nodded. "Yes, yes they are. Its kind of ironic though…" She tilted her head. " And why's that?" " Because your hair pink, Pinky. And assuming its natural, I think you know what it's like for the weird questions." I grinned, my eyes closing as I did.

She blushed and nodded with a small grin on her face.

I turned to a boy with a lazy smirk on his face and with hair like a pineapple. " Why does your shirt say what it says?" I smirked right back and said, " Well…that's something your going to have to find out for yourself." He raised an eyebrow but smiled. "Sure. Lunch?" I nodded and grinned. " Sure. Your buying though." He smirked again and nodded.

Looking towards the last kid, a boy with red triangle markings smirked crudely. Just to piss this one off I smirked and sat down in my seat. He blinked before smirking again.

Miss Kurenai went along with her math lesson and finding it way behind my old lesson, I eventually fell asleep in the quiet class room.


	4. Unknown creeper

-Gaara's point of view from the time she talks till she falls asleep-

Silently listening to Miss Kurenai, I sighed. Nothing she said made any sense. Luckily, the class was interrupted as the new kid was shoved through the door way. I looked up from my lesson, and my breathe caught. She stood at least 5'6, with long dirty-blonde hair spilling down her back. From here her eyes looked green, but I wasn't sure. Her thin lips were slight frown and her body language screamed ' Don't eat me!' I smirked to my self as this strange, creature spoke, introducing herself. "

My names Emiko Henshin, I'm barely seventeen, my likes are something you don't need to know and my dislikes are something you most _certainly_ don't need to know. Um….that's it I guess…any questions?"

Seeing her react to Sakura, I smirked even wider. 'This girl sure is interesting, isn't she Shukaku?' The demon laughed, his deep and throaty voice filling my head. 'She is boy, she is…maybe shell be fun to mess with?' I tuned back in just as she answered Shikamaru, my older sisters boyfriend, question.

At hearing her answer I frowned, my hands slightly twitching with something equine to anger. It disappeared as soon as it arrived, upon seeing her reaction to one of my close friends, Kiba. My smirk was still on my face as I watched her fall asleep in her chair. I turned and saw Kiba smirking at me, his eyes hiding his mischievous nature. My mask slipped back on and I resumed with my lesson, not wanting to deal with any stupid questions.


End file.
